federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - December, 2403
This page chronicles posts #17251-17400 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2403. *FP - November, 2403 *FP - January, 2404 Qo'noS Plots First Week Having taken off in his own ship, BENJAMIN WOLFE has difficulty dealing with the Klingons there. When KARYN DAX-WOLFE catches up to him and boards the ship, they get into a brief spat before making up and Karyn vowing to help out. Benjamin explains his ideas, mainly using a poison under his nails to get to D’Ghor and take him down on the sly. Finally getting close to D’Ghor’s hideout, KARYN and BENJAMIN make their plan of action where he will be a bountyhunter bringing her in for a generous reward and together combine techniques to kill him. When ready, BENJAMIN and KARYN prepare to have her knocked out and then discuss exactly how things will go down. Beaming down, BENJAMIN gets in as a bounty hunter and shows KARYN off to D’Ghor. The man is decently impressed but when he starts to get too much for Benjamin, he activates the poison and scratches the Klingon. Unable to fight back, Benjamin is mortally wounded before Karyn fights back and kills her enemy who is slowed with poison. She uses the Prophet inside of her to somehow heal Benjamin and he survives, getting them out of there with the help of a cloaked warbird. Second Week Back on Qo’nos KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE talk about their experience and how close everything was. Feeling closer to Karyn than ever, Benjamin proposes and they make plans to marry. Earth Plots First Week As ANNA-ALEENA KORAN gets back home from a daycare visit, we find out that her son Suder is having some developmental issues and she is working on helping special needs kids. KORAN JATAR is there and supports her before they decide to throw a holiday party and invite a bunch of family. SOPHIA WAGNER decides to go to Barocc’s and runs into ABBOTT THAY there. They talk about her interest in Tredway before he offers to set her up on a blind date. Out and about in San Francisco, CHRISTOPH RABBANIC runs into KATRIONA DHAJA and they have lunch out again. This time he is a little braver and asks her to dinner at his place. CONNOR ALMIN decides it is time that he and ELLIANA DHAJA makes up and he seeks her out. They fight some but then make up, getting over the issues at the wedding. ANNA hears from her brother about his friend Sophia and talks to WILLIAM BELL about the idea of a blind date and he agrees. WILLAMA and SOPHIA finally meet and have their blind date, finding they have a lot in common and she is astounded by his open mindedness. KATAL DHAJA has a feeling she is pregnant and tells CHIARO DHOW do they go in and have an examination. Everything is working out well until she finds out the baby is Marcus’. Second Week Deciding to relocate to Earth for awhile, NOAH ALMIN has a session with WILLIAM BELL about his sexual troubles with Cassica. They discuss some ways overcoming it, both by talking to him more often and through being open with his wife. When KATAL DHAJA thinks she is pregnant she goes with CHIARO DHOW to the doctor only to find she is – yet not with his baby! MAXLY ELBRUNNE visits with ULRIC HUBER before she is to leave the planet for holidays on Betazed and she decides to go steady with him, feeling ready. He asks about Tucker’s birthday and she admits that she did sleep with her ex-fiance. MAXLY finds her sister SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and she explains the situation to her hoping maybe she will talk to Abbott and sort things out. KATRIONA DHAJA meets with MARCUS WOLFE in hopes he could have contact with Bella. They talk but he continues to get confused. KATAL, thinking she needed to talk to someone gets KARYN on the communication and explains to her that she is pregnant with Marcus’ baby. KARYN then has to tell BENJAMIN who is more than shocked but hoping for the best. With BENJAMIN now on Earth he seeks out KATRIONA in hopes of seeing her and working something amicable out for Bella’s sake. With Bella allowed to come with him BENJAMIN makes his way back to KARYN and they make plans on breaking some news to both their parents. KARYN and BENJAMIN arrive in Tibet and tell KATAL that they are planning on getting married – she is unsure but accepting. Third Week Visiting MARCUS WOLFE in the hospital, KARYN DAX-WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KATAL DHAJA try to have a conversation with him only to find Karyn starts to know the trick to it. When they do, they explain that Katal is pregnant with his daughter and that Ben/Karyn are getting married. LAUREN AL-KHALID goes to KARYN’s home in West Virginia and the ladies walk about the holidays coming up and going out to party. After his first date with Sophia, WILLIAM BELL talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN about it and explains that maybe he has someone he likes and may date her on New Years. ABBOTT THAY gets a communication from SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is en route to Betazed. She inquires with him about his chat with Maxly and his new girlfriend – both a little awkward subjects. In Brazil, DARON LETHO-EVEK has a heart-to-heart with MERIK EVEK when they talk about love and sex. Daron feels used by women but doesn’t know how to turn down the fun for something more serious! LAUREN and KARYN get out to Luna City and they go clubbing, dancing around and becoming closer friends. KARYN gets back from her time with Lauren and is drunk. Flirting with BENJAMIN some, he is still concerned about how she is avoiding sexual intimacy but doesn’t push the subject. WILLAM goes on a third date with SOPHIA WAGNER and they go back to her place before having sex! ANNA has a visit from KARYN who gets her advice about something that has been troubling her. Anna recommends William in hopes Karyn can get some help. KARYN calls up CONNOR ALMIN after her chat to go to the gym with him and they start to spar, but when he gets too close and freaks her out she hurts his knee really bad – only to realize she can’t heal anything anymore. KARYN comes back from the gym high and BENJAMIN starts to worry about her and her behaviour. Imploring her to talk to someone she agrees. KALILI MUNROE attends a holiday party at the Koran house in Hawaii when she finally meets ANNA and HEIDI THAY. She touches Heidi, however, and has a vision of her daughter ‘Abigail’ which Heidi doesn’t know anything about. Fourth Week When CONNOR ALMIN is leaving the gym to get to the hospital, TAEVYN WOODS helps him there and they finalize their plans for the New Year’s party for the Valiant. CONNOR makes his way to ELLIANA DHAJA after he is fixed and tells her he tore his ACL in his knee from the fight with Karyn. They decide to still go to Vancouver, but him some time to recoup before skiing. For more beta tests for intell shielding, KATAL DHAJA has MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN for test runs and he seems to have found a niche. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has a counselling session with WILLIAM BELL and they discover that the root of her issues isn’t the rape but that Benjamin saw it happened by forcing himself into her mind. MICHAL goes to find MYLEE PIPER and tells her about an offer to work with intell after graduating for test simulations. MICHAL decides it is time to see if his plans are approved by PATRICK REESE and the Captain not only supports him but is very proud. KARYN has to go home and talk to BENJAMIN WOLFE about her new found epiphany, but when she tells him he feels really bad. Karyn gets annoyed he would turn it around on him and they settle little. BENJAMIN, unsure how to make things better, seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and gets information from his dad about how to appeal to Karyn. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA is getting back to business on Earth for the holiday parties when MARIAME FUKUSHIMA comes back to announce she is pregnant with a baby boy. Taking his father’s advice, BENJAMIN brings KARYN her favourite flowers as well as a promise to do the dishes whenever she wants him to for an entire year. LAUREN AL-KHALID has a pool party with KARYN only to find out about Karyn’s rape experience. They share stories and become closer friends with their own commonalities. BENJAMIN and KARYN prepare to go out for a new year’s party when she gets a bad feeling. Things escalate and he leaves angrily while she stays in. Cardassia Plots First Week Discussing getting another wife, KEGEN DAMAR and NATIME DAMAR get into an argument about Afon and some of Kegen’s past decisions: they fight but things don’t seem to be resolved. Second Week Arriving to the conservatory, JEVRIN VENIK talks to his niece by marriage ZAVALA LIU about her interest in herpetology and working in the compound. She offers to do whatever she can to get in and they make some plans to work together. KATHRYN ELBRUNNE talks to EDWARD ELBRUNNE before they leave the initiative and announces to him that she is pregnant with a little boy. For ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN)’s birthday he is with Cydja and runs into SAHARAH MUNROE in the middle of the night before getting into a tift. The next day, CYDJA MUNROE gets a communication from JAMES MUNROE about having someone there (since Saharah tattled) and ONEL (ERON) steps in and the boys offer threats back and forth. Fourth Week Feeling under the weather, SIYAL INDUS is unsure what is wrong but when AVARIN INDUS brings up the idea she could be pregnant she checks to find out she is. AVARIN and SIYAL then go to the doctor and are both shocked she is having twin boys. Plotting to get some alone time with VASTI DAMAR on the new years, JORGU DANAN tells her about a conference on Chin’toka and she offers to lie about being at a friend’s to go with him. When CELAR BERN takes some time to himself he notices KEGEN DAMAR in the same restaurant and breaks down explaining what happened to Mara. Finally on Chin’toka, VASTI and JORGU are on Chin’toka for the New Year and they start to get hot and heavy after his conference before he is interrupted by a friend who has been recently divorced. When JORGU gets back late and VASTI is sleeping in her dress, he apologies and they become intimate. Deciding to have sex for the first time sans the condom, Vasti is convinced they are going to get married and she becomes pregnant. AARIX DAMAR is with ZETERI DAMAR at Stars for the celebrations when YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA MALIK arrive some time after to announce the name of their soon-to-be born son – Malik. BRY VENIK and ANI VENIK are next, adding some spice to the interactions before TOREL DAMAR and SHANA KASSAT bring up the rear. Finally, when they are all together, Torel proposes to Shana and she accepts. USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week On the station, CONNOR and ELLIANA are at the Red Squad party when they get a little frisky and leave to have sex in a closest. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and TAEVYN WOODS eventually meet with CONNOR only to have Taevyn take advantage of Elli not being there and makes out with Connor. After they depart, ELLIANA explains she saw everything but that is it okay. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Sitting in the forward in her feline form, JULIA LOVIT (JOVANA LUFKIN) is approached by JANA KORVIN and they talk about her abilities. She morphs into Odo and shows him she can have more morphing abilities but can’t control it as of yet. When she feels like she made a mistake, he brings her to the arboretum and they talk about her influence in people’s lives. NARYANNA DORR is still a bit bleh on the Fenrir and NEIL GRAVES catches on. Some tension breaks and they go to the holodeck before having sex. After being talked to by Jana, YLEN (LINCOLN TREDWAY) plots and escape and has the crew react to the drill. ANTHONY NORAD and NRR’BT MADDIX correspond with MALCOM PARKER to intercepts the Vorta in the shuttle bay and stops him from ‘escaping.’ JULIA (JOVANA) is out as her cat again when MEGAN SPARKS picks her up and brings her to her quarters. Having to dimorph, Megan thinks she is a Changling and calls NRR’BT only to find out she is part of the crew. Second Week Going to an appointment with MARLON NADIS, JULIA LOVIT (JOVANA LUFKIN) talks to him about her hobbies and she decides she wants to get into aquariums. Marlon helps her pick out some tanks and gives her advice on how to continue. When NARYANNA DORR is in sickbay, she runs into crewman BRYAN COMPTON and they talk about issues with her computers, as well as him inviting her out to hang with him and his friends. JANA KORVIN talks to ANTHONY NORAD about their plans and going to the Paradan planet before heading to Dominion Proper. MEGAN SPARKS is in ten forward when JANA comes in and she uses the chance to ask him about moving in with Jovana. When he says yes MARLON comes over and he talks to Megan about a holodeck program – something that greatly excites him. Third Week When JANA KORVIN runs into JULIA LOVIT (JOVANA LUFKIN) in the arboretum, he offers her the chance to move in with Megan if she wants and explains she isn’t in trouble for morphing. MEGAN SPARKS is the next one to see JULIA (JOVANA) and talk to her about moving in. Jovana is more than happy and agrees right away. JULIA (JOVANA) soon goes to MARLON NADIS in the labs and acquires a sample of replicant material that the Paradan’s used for their cloning: when something goes wrong and she turns into goo like the Changelings and her eyes turn purple she starts to wonder if she should’ve tried it at all. Meeting with the Dominion Proper, JANA has a conference with the Vorta Eris. ANTHONY NORAD is in the room when they decide to send an Ambassador to Earth to talk to the President as well as JULIA (JOVANA) getting more DNA samples only to discover one of the Jem’Hadar is a Founder. Fourth Week After the 36 hours, JANA KORVIN welcomes the Vorta ERIS on board as the official Ambassador from the Dominion Proper and they make plans to get to the Alpha Quadrant. Interested in JULIA LOVIT (JOVANA LUFKIN) the Vorta asks for an audience with her, but when Jovana goes back alone to the Vorta’s quarters she finds she is discovered and a Founder reveals itself. Explaining she was not a Changling she offers to try and link to prove it but when her altered DNA starts to meld, the Founder is more than shocked. MARLON NADIS and MEGAN SPARKS finally make the time to go to the holodeck together and run the stock broking game where Marlon has his time to shine. When JANA hears about the incident with JULIA (JOVANA) he confronts her and explains she is confined to quarters for further notice. After dropping the Founder on DS9, JANA talks to YLEN (LINCOLN TREDWAY) about other targets and they agree on two sites, one of them being by a powerful magnetar. MEGAN and LUKE UNA celebrate the New Year watching old feeds from the countdown before deciding they are officially boyfriend/girlfriend. JULIA (JOVANA) is in bed already when MALCOM PARKER comes to have the night with her. She is nervous and more so when he kisses her. Realizing how ignorant to intimacy she it they play Crazy 8’s to bring in the new year. Zaldan Plots Second Week On the last day of their honeymoon, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME FUKUSHIMA make love and she explains to him that she is pregnant with their baby. Flashbacks 2403 First Week November Deciding that he would like to know more about AAMINA ZARALE, KEGEN DAMAR goes to her apartment and asks her out for dinner. There her asks her questions about her personality and future to help him make a good decision – ending with wanting her to meet Natime for a one-on-one. Second Week As the Almin wedding reaches completion, CONNOR ALMIN gets too drunk and confronts CASSICA ALMIN when she is alone. Getting onto her case, he gets belligerent and NOAH ALMIN punches him in the face. The boys get into a brawl while Cassi and ELLIANA DHAJA watch. As they are separated they go their different ways. NOAH is brought into the house and tended to while CASSICA talks to him about maybe staying on Earth and away from the dangers of Bajor. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is on the planet and surprises MYLEE PIPER who he is now officially dating. They make plans to stay together until January before he has to leave on Valiant once more. Betazoid Plots First Week Moving on from SAJAN DEVRIX, KENDRA DEVIN starts her fantasies about Liam Bell. When she is confronted by Sajan she admits she has found another guy – something he is grateful for since he is moving to Earth in January for school at Harvard. KENDRA decides to visit her Grandfather RELAS DEVIN SR. and talks to him about the possibility of going back to school and explains Liam to him while he can still remember. Third Week Arriving to the planet, AVANDAR DEVRIX is there to greet ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, VYLIN ELBRUNNE, MAXLY ELBRUNNNE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. His wife, MORGAN DEVRIX is there as well and they are all introduced to ULRIC HUBER – Maxly’s new boyfriend. Avandar finds they have a common knowledge of German and they bond right away. Fourth Week On the planet, EDWARD ELBRUNNE with KATHRYN ELBRUNNE make their entrance with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE greeting them. MORGAN DEVRIX and MAXLY ELBRUNNE follow after where she introduces her brother to ULRIC HUBER before Eddie announces that Kate is pregnant. When Morgan feels like she is going to pop Maxly rushes her off and several hours later VERALYNN DEVRIX is born. VYLIN ELBRUNNE and AVANDAR DEVRIX talk about welcoming in the new member of the family while making their own bond stronger (December 21, 2404). ANDRUS is finally a father again when Vylin has KALAL ELBRUNNE and KENDRA DEVIN goes to visit him. He asks her to come to the festivities with the family for the holidays (December 23, 2404). When MORGAN tells ANDRUS that the cabin is back up and running, her father tells her that Kendra should come with them. She is confused as to why but he quickly shuts her down. SAJAN DEVRIX has to explain to GISELLE SAVOI that he can’t be with her on New Year’s and they finally have sex in hopes of being together before he leaves for school. SAJAN and KENDRA are bringing in the new year celebrations at the Devrix cabin when they kiss for the countdown and Kendra is very excited. #12 December, 2403 #12 December, 2403 #12 December, 2403